Talk:Thompson (weapon)
The tommy gun picture It is a real pic from Call of Duty: World at War; I compared it to a screen shot I took. I changed the picture description. Creepydude 23:28, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Title Is it necessary to name this article the M1 Thompson submachine gun? I mean, it makes sense to differentiate the Browning M1919 and M1918 BAR by describing them in the title, but there isn't another weapon with Thompson in the name. The M1 Garand isn't titled the "M1 Garand rifle". I don't want to just move it without permission, so, input, please. 05:16, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, another example is proving my point (of unnecessary names). I'm moving. 05:46, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Damage How does the in-game tommy-vs-mp40 compare to real life? Is there really a difference in damage in real life? Bullets fired from a gun hurt people, how can there be a difference? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 00:48, September 21, 2009 (UTC) The .45 caliber ACP round fired by the Thompson is more powerful. It has more stopping power and penetration. The MP40 fires the 9mm Luger round, which is a smaller bullet than the thompson. --CallofDuty4 16:47, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Unlocked When is the Thompson unlocked in multiplayer in World at War ?-OutlawODST- tommy gun since im a military genius, i should tell u that its highly inacurate and clumsy, the damage is O.K, i guess, butt id use it over, say, a spoon. 1. sign your posts. 2. totaly irrelevant. 3. .45 ACP had heavy stopping power but short range and heavy recoil, 2/3 aint bad. 03:07, January 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Overhaul As many of you may know, there is a mandate to remove 'all '''real life information from the weapons pages. I have done this once, but my work was reverted back to pre-mandate form. I know that editing the featured article is against the rules while its the featured article but it must be done. Thank you. Rambo362 23:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Cover Art Shouldn't it be worth noting that the Thompson is featured on the cover art of every WWII COD game (except the first one)? Seems signifigant enough for the trivia section. Ben Again 01:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. 10:35, October 20, 2010 (UTC) RUSSIANS USED THOMPSONS! look in wikipedia look at users you will find SOVIET UNION!!! :Yes. It's called land lease. Also, there is poster with girl with Thompson on Vacant. 10:06, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::L'e'nd lease. Yüri Kaslov 17:22, January 16, 2011 (UTC) pvt thompson isnt there a pvt thompson? (Nohi 01:01, June 13, 2011 (UTC)) Incorrect Portrayal This is an M1A1 Tommy Gun. It can use drums in-game? (btw M1921's, M1928's were the only models drum compatible) Also, if the drum is used he reloads wrong. He pulls it out from the bottom instead of the side where the channel for the drum is. Also, he doesn't pull the mag release with his right thumb. Elavenger209 03:43, June 21, 2011 (UTC) BO chupa huevos. No IRL. 03:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, forget all the time Elavenger209 06:51, June 21, 2011 (UTC) New Page for Tommy Gun? Should the Tommy Gun that appears in Mob of the Dead have its own page? The reason why I ask is because we have Three M16 Pages. Geekius Maximus (talk) 22:10, April 8, 2013 (UTC) We're a bit schizophrenic right now on that front. I'm not sure what the rule is on differently named versions of the same weapon going on the same or separate pages, but I'm sure someone who does know can enlighten you. Besides, I think it's better to keep them together until we have something that's not a stub anyway. 22:15, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't think its needed yet, as we have no information on it other than the name at this time. Even when we do have more information I do not think we should do it because it is the same gun with no diffrences other than the drum mag, yes we do have several M16 pages but those are actually physically diffrent (the base model is the same, but thay have several diffrent features) while with the Tommy Gun, it is in no way a diffrent gun. We would basically have two pages that say the exact same thing as there are no diffrences between the two other than the name. Jill-Valentine=A-Boss (talk) 23:11, April 8, 2013 (UTC) @above This is a different model of Thompson, even shown with its in-game model. Plus, the M16 and M16A1 in ''Black Ops ''and Black Ops II ''respectively shared a model practically, but were in different pages due to name. Geekius Maximus (talk) 23:15, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunately this isn't Single Player, this is zombies. If we wanted to have zombies weapons with different models and different games, than we would have to create pages for every Pack A Punched Weapon. Sorry, but no. -- 23:28, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :It should seriously be a different page. They're two almost completely different weapons. The Thompson that appeared in all the WWII games is the M1A1 1942 model, which was standard issue for cops and military alike. This version is the M1927 model, which in real life was only semi automatic, although it could be modified to fire full auto. It also was used more by criminals since it was easier to obtain. They're not the same gun. ROFL 14:50, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. I don't get why the M16 from Black Ops and the Colt M16A1 have seperate pages, those actually ARE the same weapon. CoD fanboy logic. Revisiting the article split for the Thompson/M1927 After looking through a few articles and how they were split, this page seems to break most rules put on the idea of splitting/merging. First off, the M1927 is only referenced to as the Thompson by IRL info, no in-game material suggests the guns are related. Second, after looking at Crossbow and Manual Crossbow /Ballistic Knife pages, these weapons were split only because they have different names than the weapons from the previous game. The Thompson on the other hand, has a completely different model from the previous game and has no relation in the name. Any input would be appreciated, as I think this article needs to be dealt with now. 01:55, July 20, 2013 (UTC) I would say in favor of a split. The above points you made were valid, and what's more, the gun doesn't even have the same Pack-a-Punch name as the Thompson (Gibs-o-Matic vs. Speakeasy). Even the FAL kept the "WN" name when pack-a-punched. So yes, we should make a new M1927 page. Geekius Maximus (talk) 03:34, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Please use COD:AFD for matters regarding Splitting, merging or deleting. The talk page is not the place for said discussion. 04:49, July 20, 2013 (UTC)